This supplemental application seeks additional funding to expand the RI-BRIN awarded to the URI to build an effective research base in the State of Rhode Island. The RI-BRIN has provided the means to develop a network of investigators, spanning seven Rhode Island institutions of higher education, to compete for NIH funding as well as acquire state-of-the-art instrumentation to conduct biomedical research. A primary focus of the RI-BRIN is to involve undergraduate institutions in biomedical research, and to help train and generate a diverse workforce that could serve the growing pharmaceutical and biotechnology industry in the State. Following the formation and establishment of this network, it was recognized that more support was needed to achieve the goals of the RI-BRIN and to enhance the research capacity of the State. The supplemental funding is requested to expand the current network to include new junior investigators, acquire equipment not previously requested, meet the needs of the bioinformatics core and mentoring activities, and complete the renovation of laboratory space. These efforts would further strengthen the competitiveness of existing investigators as well as provide a pool of new investigators to apply for NIH funding.